Walker and The McGraw
by swimhard500
Summary: WALKER AND ALEX MEET SOME vERY FAMOUS PEOPLE


Alex and Walker meet The McGraws

Walker and Alex had one day decided to go to a concert in Dallas. But Walker had other plans. Walker and Alex were only dating at the time of the concert but Walker was about to change all of that. This is something that Walker always wanted to do.

"Walker, I am meeting you at the ranch before we go, right?"

"Yes, darling."

"Ok, see you there." Alex said as she walked back into her office smiling.

What she did not know was that in the hallway Walker was talking to one his "friends". His friend was Tim McGraw. Tim and Faith McGraw, the fabulous country duo that Alex made him listen to once and he liked were performing a special concert for them. They were going to be performing at the bar and grill that Alex and Walker attended daily.

When Alex arrived at Walker's ranch, she did not know he was planning anything.

"Walker, where are we going to see this concert?"

"If it's alright with you, CD's."

"Of course, it's okay with me but you should have told me because now I am too dressed up."

"No, you're perfect.", He said as they got into the Ram. It took about 15 twenty minutes to get there. Before they went in, Walker told Alex to stay in the car to make sure everything was going good. Alex suspected Walker had something to do with this and continuously questioned him about it.

"What is going on? What are you planning?" Alex said as she looked at Walker quizzically.

"I don't know. Let's go in and see.", Walker said with a wink.

They went into the bar and Walker signaled the singers. The band got ready to play as walker asked Alex to excuse him for a second. She nodded and eh left her sitting at the ar with CD as he went to make sure that the singers were ready. They were. Walker told them to do solos first and then duous. It was going to amazing.

Walker went out to the microphone and welcomed everyone. Alex gave him her quizzical look again as he said "This is a very special night for me and I would like to bring out Tim McGraw".

As Tim McGraw came on stage Alex's face lit up. He shook Walker's hand and then Walker went t go and sit by Alex. Alex began asking questions but then Walker just smiled and said I'll fill you in later. Let's just have a good night. With a wink, he turned his attention to the performance.

"My first song is going to be Something Like That. With the he poured himself into the song. Everyone was dancing on the dance floor. After the song had ended, Tim said,

"I'm going to slow things down a bit for all you lovers out there.". He winked at Walker and went into the song called "Don't Take the Girl."

He then stopped singing after the second song that he sang, and said "Now, I would like to bring out my wife, Faith Hill-McGraw."

Alex was stunned. She fell into Walker's arms and lovingly said "I knew it!!"

Faith came on and sang Mississippi Girl and Breathe. She then welcomed Tim back on the stage and they sang duos. But not just any duets. They sang it's your love and Just to hear you say that you love Me. It was amazing. Tim and Faith wowed the crowd and especially Alex.

After Just to Hear You say that you love me, "Tim said "Walker, do you have anything you like to close with."

Walker walked up to the stage and announce that he was glad he could get these two lovebirds for the show. Then he called Alex to come up to the stage. She did as told.

"Alex, listen, I know we've only been dating a few months but, I love you so much. Will you marry ,e?"

She was lost for words. She grabbed him and said "Yes, I will marry you Walker." They danced the night away to the song I Need You.

When the Song ended, people all shook hands with Tim and Faith and then they had to leave. Wslker knew Alex was still in awe by the entire evening.

"CD, I think I am going to take her home."

CD just nodded. Alex didn't say a word on the way home.

"Walker, was it just me, or was Tim McGraw and his wife there at CD's?"

"No, honey, that was real."

"Well, I had a lovely time."

"Yes, we all did. Especially now that you are my fiancée."

Alex kissed him with the most passionate kiss that she had ever given to him.


End file.
